


Rodeo

by MojoJojo199300



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MojoJojo199300/pseuds/MojoJojo199300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry makes it in One Direction; Marcel was put into the system, where he was taking in by a Texan family. Now four years later Marcel isn't the nerdy guy that his brother remembers. He's a professional bull rider; along with his step brother Colton Greenbergh. Will Harry be able to rekindle the once inseparable duo from before the X-factor, or are the twins lost to each other forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie when I say I have no idea what the hell I'm talking about when it comes to the rodeo... I've been looking up everything I could but shit if I got half of it. I hope ya enjoy the story though...

His eyes open slowly, fixing his blurry vision on his wall Marcel breathes out slowly and looks over toward the shape sitting beside him. He had tubes running through his mouth and he gags on it a little. His brother opens his eyes and looks up at Marcel, his eyes wide.

"Marcel; oh my god." Tears streak down his older brother's face and Marcel blinks several times; tryign to clear his vision. "Let me get the nurse; don't try moving." Colton vanishes out of the room and quickly returns with the nurse. Her eyes widen when she sees Marcel was up, but she recovers quickly and gets the tubes removed from his passages.

"It might hurt to breathe, so I want you to take three shallow breathes and then one deep one for me." The nurse says and Marcel does that. It burns his chest and he coughs violently. Easing his body back against the pillows; he winces as a spike of pain tears through his torso; up and down his side and then settling in his chest.

Colton returns to the chair beside the bed; while Marcel looks at the hospital setup they had going in his room. Colton cracks a small smile and launches into an explaination.

"Ma and Pop's wanted you home so we could keep an eye on you at all times." He says while the nurse goes about the room; checking his vitals and moving his body around lightly. Marcel lets her, keeping his eyes trained on his brother the entire time. When the nurse finally walks out of the room, Colton gets up and closes the door.

"What happened?" Marcel's voice was hoarse, and he clears his throat. He catches his brother's eye and Colton nods.

"We were at the circuit; I had just gotten done with my ride when you were heading to the pit. The doors opened and you were off. Marce; you were thrown off the bull at the last second and the damned thing impaled you with his horn. I had no idea what happened at first; I was watching you; watching as the time trickled down from eight. You were the last second when suddenly you were thrown forward. He charged you and then everything was red.

Mom saw it all happened and she was screaming trying to get out of the stands; I was fighting the clowns to let me get to you. The other clowns were chasing the bull; trying to get the ties off him. You were just lying there in the dirt; blood seeping through your shirt, soaking into the dirt. Dad covered Sissy's face so she didn't see anything until you were covered and the ambulances were there.

I was so scared. You were unconscious already; your breathing was labored and I forced mom and them to let me ride with you to the hospital. You were taking right into emergency surgery; so when mom and them finally got there they were left wondering. Everyone from the curcuit was in the waiting room while you went through surgery. When you were labled stable; mom had them move you home and we hired on site nurses." Colton says looking a little embarrassed.

"You guys are mental." Marcel says moving his hand to hold his brother's. "Where is everyone?" He wheezes and Colton places a straw at his lips. He drinks greedily and then turns his head away as he coughs again.

"Mom and Sissy are down stairs; probably eating. Dad's at work; we practically had to force him out of the house. He refused to move away from you. We were so scared that we were going to lose you Marcel; I thought I was going to lose my little brother." Fresh tears paint down his face and Marcel groans; moving his hand toward his brother.

"Stop bubbering you dork; I'm alright. I'm alive and once I figure out why my right arm is moving I'll be even more alright." Marcel tries moving his arms again, but his right arm barely twitches.

"The horn impaled you on the right side. The doctor said that you also have a torn tendon in the knee and shoulder. They said you'll most likely have to go through extensive rehabilitation for it." Colton explains and Marcel gives a tired nod. His eyes linger on his hand and his burns when he sees the nail polish.

"What the hell? What happened to my nails?" He asks moving his left arm to look at his nails better. They were tipped with white and glittery.

"Sissy sort of went crazy the one day. She painted your nails."Groaning Marcel plops his head against the pillows and then blinks again. He was really tired.

"I want to see mom and sis." He says looking back over at his brother. The older lad nods and then heads out of the door. Seconds later, his mother's cry echoes through the hall and he hears as her bare feet slap against the wood. His door is thrown open and he smiles weakly at her.

"My baby boy!" She kisses his temple multiple times and then sits down. "How are you feeling?" She asks and Marcel chuckles; which quickly turns into a grunt as pain ripples across his torso.

"I hurt," he whispers into the air between his family and then watches as Sissy bounds into the room with three teddy bears in her arms.

"These are for you. There's more in the hall, but I thought you'd only want the ones from your closes friends." She says placing them on the bed. Marcel smiles and looks at all of them tiredly.

"When does dad get off?" He asks and Colton tells him. "If I can I want to be up until then."

"Sweet heart, I don't think you should push yourself. If it starts hurting; I want you to shout for the nurse and she'll give you your medicine." Mom says and Marcel rolls his eyes.

"Will they make me fall asleep?" They all nod and Marcel shakes his head.

"Then no, I'll deal with the pain for now. I want to see dad before I fall asleep. Just make sure he comes up here right away." He says with a smile before wincing. "Can someone help me sit up, I'm quite tired of laying." Colton helps pull him to a sitting position slowly. Marcel lets out a pained yelp and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Their mom rambles and Marcel nods happily.

"MOUNTAIN DEW!" His voice cracks and his eyes widen embarrassed.

"Sure," Claire rushes out of the room and returns ten minutes later with a bowl of soup and a two liter bottle of Mountain Dew: High Voltage. His eyes all but rape the bottle as it's placed in his hand.

"My precious, daddy's missed you so much." He kisses the bottle before sitting it between his knees and attempting to twist the cap off. Colton takes the bottle from him and then puts a straw in and hands it back.

Marcel takes a large gulp and smiles when it settles in his stomach. The tray of soup is moved in front of his face and he takes a small try of it. He scarfs the food down and then whimpers when it was gone.

"So, when will I be able to leave my bed?" He asks and the nurse walking through the door chuckles.

"Not for another two weeks." Marcel blanches at that and looks distastefully at the woman. "Doctor's orders, you'll be up and moving come January." She tries to smile but Marcel simply glowers at her.

"So I have to spend christmas in bed?" The woman almost nods, but then thinks better about it.

"We'll get you a wheel chair, so that we can get you around."

"We have stairs," Marcel points out and the woman smiles a little. "Nevermind, Can you hand me my laptop please?" He asks pointing at the metallic thing sitting on his desk. The woman nods and plugs his charger in beside the window and then hands it all to him. "Thank you,"

"Marcel, please don't push yourself, it's the first time you woke up."

"How long was I out for?" The nurse looks at his family and then Colton clears his throat.

"Two weeks, it's the twentieth." He says looking at his boots. Marcel whistles; looking at his computer screen and logging in.

The next three hours were slowly starting to turn into a living nightmare, the pain was getting harder and harder to deal with, but Marcel was fighting the urge to call for the nurse to tap into his IV with the morphine. He hears as his father gets home, mother starts crying all over again and Sissy was screaming with excitment. The door is thrown open again and Marcel looks at his father for the first time in two weeks.

"How you doing boy?" He sits down and kisses Marcel's painted hand.

"Better," his voice was once again scratchy and he tries to pull himself straighter, but it hurts too much. "I'm tired, I just wanted to see you before I called the nurse for my meds." The young british boy says before his father nods.

"I'm proud of you," Troy kisses his forehead and then heads out. The nurse comes in and injects the morphine into the IV and Marcel sighs as the pain vanishes; and then he's helped to lie down again and sleep crashes over him in waves.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two weeks were hell for Marcel, He had to be helped showering, he had to have help peeing, and when he wanting to wank; well that was completely off the books for the past two weeks. He always had someone in his room. By the last day of his jail sentence, Marcel was able to finally walk around, but he had to have at least Colton with him just incase he got tired and his leg gave out on him. Which it did a couple of the times that they were walking.

"Alright Mr. Greenbergh, we left the number for the rehab center on the fridge, he starts Monday. Marcel, remember this will take time, we don't want you getting frustrated that your arm isn't in mint condition. You'll get there with time. No over doing it with the walking; you might not have extensive damage to the legs, but they're still likely to tire out; especially after PT. We'll have your next appointment set up and send you the imformation as soon as possible." The older woman says with a smile to the family before heading out the door.

Colton sits down next to Marcel and he smiles cheekily. "You were totally shagging the blond while mom and dad were out." The boy says, removing his glasses and rubbing at his eyes.

"Like hell- how do you know?" Colton asks seriously.

"Colt, I hear everything remember? And since the machines were off I heard it even better than when they were on." His brother blushes and then looks out the large bay window. "So you were shagging her?" He smiles at his small victory and his brother shoots him a dirty look before punching him lightly in the arm. It only causes Marcel to smile deeper; revealing his dimples.

"I swear; sometimes you do things just to piss me off." Colt whispers close to his ear so mom wouldn't hear him curse and then he chuckles.

"Can you take me out to see Beast? I haven't seen him in almost a month." Marcel suddenly says blushing embarrassed.

"After dinner," their mom says and Marcel smiles gratefully. "Come on, we made Zingos." Pushing himself to his feet slowly, Marcel makes it to the table in a orderly fashion. He sits down and pulls two of the delicable sandwhiches onto his plate. Colton takes two and then goes to the fridge and pulls out Marcel's soda bottle and his own soda. Everyone else was already sitting so they quickly say prayer and then eat.

The rest of the weekend goes by smoothly; Marcel takes his time doing things, walking around, working on getting his leg stronger, before he had to push himself in PT. When he gets into the pickup with his dad, he's nervous about his first session.

"Remember what Olga said; don't get frustrated if it doesn't work out well. It'll take time." He says looking over at his son.

"I know, I just have to get it stronger than what it is now. I have to beat Colt in the next circuit. And I'm not trying to do it left-handed." He says looking glumily out his window.

"You still plan on riding?" His father asks shocked.

"Of course, rodeo has been one of the best things for me. I mean besides getting you guys as a family. It helped pull me out of my shell." He chuckles at the memories. "Do you remember when you guys picked me up from the airport the first day?" Troy nods and Marcel continues. "I was the most dorkiest thing to get off the plan. My chinos were a size too small, my hair barely moved when I shook or nodded my head. And don't even get me started on my glasses. I still have them by the way."

"I know, I saw you wearing them last week." Troy smiles a little and then they drive with only the radio as a means of noise. When the reach the rehab center, Marcel climbs down and heads inside, his paperwork and information in hand. His dad follows him in and stands at the counter while the receptionist finishes her phone call.

When she turns toward the two men, her mouth drops open and she covers her mouth in a silent scream. Marcel stops himself from rolling his eyes. "I'm not Harry Styles." He says coolly and the woman squints at him.

"But you look just like him... how is that possible?" She asks while taking the paper work out of his hands. "Marcel Greenbergh." Her brown eyes look up at him and she cocks her head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Harry's probably in London with the guys." Marcel says and the woman continues to stare at him.

"But why do you look so much like him?" Marcel growls, his patience waning.

"I'm his twin brother, now can we please finish with the paperwork. My appointment is at noon." The woman quickly gets to work and then looks at him for a long time.

"Why does your name sound familar?" She asks while she's typing in the information from the papers and insurance card. "You're the rodeo boy aren't you?" The two men nod and she smiles to herself. "Sorry for pestering you, but may I get your autograph? My son loves the rodeo; he was so mad he wasn't able to attend the last circuit." Marcel nods and the woman hands him a piece of paper and a marker.

"What's your son's name?" He asks looking up at the woman.

"Trent; may I get your picture as well? He won't believe me if I tell him." Marcel nods and then starts writing on the piece of paper. Sorry you missed the circuit little man, I'll get you guys in next time. Marcel Des Greenbergh. He puts a little smiley face at the end of it and then hands the paper back to the woman. "Thank you so much, are you alright with taking the picture?" She asks Troy and Marcel's father nods. "You'll be waiting about fifteen minutes for the trainer to come out." And with that she hands her phone over to Troy and she slips under Marcel's good arm.

Wrapping her arm around the young idol's waist Alyssa smiles brightly as her flash goes off on her phone. "Let's get a couple of shots since we have the time." Troy teases his son, but Marcel just chuckles. Taking his cowboy hat off, he puts it on Alyssa's head and then wraps his arm around her neck and rests his head on her shoulder, smiling brightly.

Their next pose had the two of them laughing; they were back to back, arms held out like they were in Charlie's Angels. After that Marcel presses his lips to the older woman's cheek and feels as the woman's face heats up. He smiles before finally stepping back. They look through the pictures and Marcel gives the woman his number so she could send them to him.

"Thank you again!"She kisses Marcel's cheek before going back behind the counter and smiling brightly to the two of them.

"Do you want me to stay, or am I okay to head out?" Troy asks and Marcel tells him to head out. "Call me when you're done with PT." Ruffling his son's hair he heads out the door and Marcel lowers himself into a chair.

Five minutes pass and the trainer finally pushes out of the back room with an older man ahead of him. When the guy looks over at Marcel his eyes crinkle up at the corner and he flashes a set of pearly white teeth.

"Well welcome to my PT Mr. Greenbergh!" He says enthusiastically shaking the younger man's hand.

"Thank you, I think..." They move to the back and the trainer sits Marcel down at one of the desks that lined the walls.

"Alright, you're here for your right arm and leg, impaled by a bull a little over a month ago. You made quite the recovery." The guy smiles and then continues to read through the report on his computer. "Right arm is weak. Can you move it at all?" He asks and Marcel nods and does so. "Alright, and the leg? What's the matter with that?"

"It just gets tired easily. The doctors said that from the impact of the blow I recieved that I had torn tendons in my arm and leg, but the leg was a partial tear, so it hasn't prevented me from walking, even though they still had me go through the surgery to fix it."

"So you can walk fine? You just have to get it back to full strength? And the shoulder was completely torn?" Marcel nods and the guys writes it down on his paper. "I need you to raise your arm as high as possible. Stopping the minute it starts to hurt. Can you do that?" Marcel starts to raise his arm, but stops after about two inches. It had already giving a loud POP before pain exploded through his arm.

"That sucked," Marcel mutters to himself before looking back at the trainer. "What's your name?" He asks and the guy blushes and shakes his head.

"Wow, that's pretty bad when you forget to introduce yourself. Micky." He holds his hand out again and they shake. "Alright well we'll just get to work; we'll go slowly." He says and then they get moving.

After two hours, Marcel was on the verge of flipping out. His arm was locked up and he couldn't even begin to move it. Micky runs his fingers over the muscle while Marcel bites his fist. It bloody hurts! He whimpers when he feels the older man's finger dig into the muscle several more times.

"I'm going to get you a bottle of BIO-Freeze, rub it on the muscle at least twice a day. When you're not here, I want you to still work on your arm and leg; just be careful." He says while walking away. When he comes back he puts the bottle on the desk and gets back to working out the knot.

Marcel groans, burying his face into his arms and biting down on his wrist. "Fuck..." he pants clenching his eyes shut as Micky continues to work at his arm. Finally his father pokes his head into the back and looks at the trainer; his brow raised.

"He got a charlie horse, we're just trying to work it out. I gave him a bottle of BIO-Freeze, it'll help with the muscle pain. He's to continue his PT at home with you guys. I'll see you on Wednesday." They get up and Marcel limps to his father.

"You alright?" The british lad nods and then they head out to the receptionist. "You have a great day Alyssa." Troy says smiling at the woman, while Marcel gives her a tired smile.

"Get some rest, and eat bananas." She calls after the young man and he turns toward her and nods.

Getting back to the ranch, Marcel goes straight to the bathroom and fills the tub up with hot water. Lowering his body down, he winces when his arm protests, but he bites his lip and sinks himself into the water. It burns, but Marcel ignores it and lies back allowing his body to soak. Pulling his phone off the floor he looks through the pictures that Alyssa sent him and smiles when he sees the blush blowing over her cheeks.

Posting them on his instagram, and twitter he tags Alyssa and puts a silly caption on all of the pics before going to pandora and playing Christmas music. He must have dozed off because the next thing he remembers was Colton banging on the door.

"MARCEL COME ON MAN I GOTTA PEE!" He shouts and Marcel sits up slowly, pulling the curtain closed a little and then he calls for his brother to come in.

The door swings open and his brother shoots to the toilet; yanking his belt open as he does so. "Sorry, I fell asleep." The water was cold, so with his good arm and leg he pushes himself to his feet and grabs a towel. Stepping out of the tub, he yawns; rubbing his eyes roughly.

"Don't sweat it, but mom wouldn't let me use her bathroom and Sissy's in hers. Her friends are here and they're playing salon." Colton says as he flushes and then washes his hands. "How was PT?" He asks lightly and Marcel groans.

"Horrible, my arms a piece of shit. The trainer is cute though. His name's Micky." Marcel says off-handedly and his brother just chuckles.

"Sometimes I forget your gay. I saw the pics of you and that lady from today, she's pretty hot."

"She's married and has a son as far as I know. I gave her an autograph for him. Someone actually knows my name." He chuckles as the two brothers make there way to Marcel's room.

"Of course they would. Marce, we aren't the amateaur rodeo guys anymore. Shit, you've been doing the circuits now for almost four years and you're up there with the professionals; right along with your big brother. And speaking of big brothers, I know you guys don't speak; but how's Harry?"

"I have no idea, I'm pretty sure he's in London, I don't even know if he knows where I am anymore. After Anne and Robin put me in the system, I lost contact with all of them." He says and shrugs as he steps into his boxers and then a pair of sweats. He drops the towel off his shoulders and turns toward his brother. "You mind?" He asks pointing at his dripping curls.

"Course not," drying his hair Colton hums a soundless tune until Marcel puts his hand up.

"So, you think we can go out and get tattoos this weekend?" Colton looks at him for a moment and then nods. "Cool, I want to get the date of my accident across my other collarbone." He says with a cheeky smile.

"You're mental!" Colton says in his worse British accent ever. Chuckling, Marcel sits down on his bed and pulls the BIO-Freeze off his bedside table. Pouring a little on his fingers he smoothes it over his shoulder and then some more on his knee. "Oh, I use to have that stuff, that shit is strong." The older man says before sitting down beside his brother and lying back.

"I told dad that I'm competeting in the next circuit as long as I'm fit enough to do it. I'm going to beat you one of these times." Marcel says looking at his brother with a rueful smile.

"Goodluck you hob-knocker." Marcel punches his brother in the chest with his good hand and Colton laughs manically. "I'm kidding, it just sounded like the right spot to put it. That sounds wrong."

"No shit," for the rest of the day Marcel and Colton hang out in his room, watching movies until dinner. They quickly eat load their dishes and then return to the room to finish their movie marathon. The two of them fall asleep sprawled out across each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Harry's view so we can see his reaction about learning his brother is no longer in London :( I hope ya like it

Harry was lounging on the couch with Louis and Niall. Louis was tucked into the younger lad's side, his nose red and puffy. Niall sneezes before groggily mumbling an apology. The two of them had decided to challenge each other to stand outside during a rather harsh storm the day before and today. Now the both of them had colds. Liam comes to the living room and chuckles at his mates before venturing down the long hall toward the living room.

Logging into twitter, Harry's brow quirks when he sees that someone had tagged him in a photo. Clicking on the icon, he's brought to a page of a woman named Alyssa Smith; there were about ten pictures of her posed with the young british idol. Cocking his head, he looks at the pictures more closely. Why would they change my tattoos? And what's up with the outfit? What the hell is wrong with people?

Looking at the captions, he feels as his eyes go wide and he sits up quickly. Louis, already off balance, crashes into the arm of the couch and grunts annoyed. Harry barely heard him as his eyes skim over the pictures again. This can't be Marcel! What the hell is he doing in Texas? Niall looks over at his best mate and cocks his brow when he notices the look on his face.

"What is it Hazza?" He asks and the younger lad seems to snap back to reality. "You alright?" Harry snaps the laptop shut in front of him and then stands up.

"I'm fine, I'm going to go to the coffee shop for a little." The lad says and then he slips his laptop into his rucksack and heads out; grabbing the keys off the hall table.

He arrives at the shop in ten minutes and then he quickly relogs into the computer and goes back to Twitter. Typing in Alyssa Smith, he's taking back to her page and he opens her photos. That was clearly a really good impersonator; there's no way my brother was in Texas! Oh, fuck it; I'm sending her a message. With that he clicks on the drop menu and hits Direct Tweet:

Who is that in the photo with you? And why was I tagged in the photos? He then looks up Marcel Styles but nothing comes up; so he tries several different combos of his name, but nothing comes up. His laptop dings and he pulls up the message.

Harry Styles? OH MY GOD! The kid in the picture with me; his name is Marcel Greenbergh. Is this really Harry Styles? Harry could actually visualize the woman hyperventilating.

The one and only, now tell me about this Marcel Greenbergh.

The reply comes almost instantly and Harry has to reread the damn thing because she rambles on and on.

Well, he's a British professional Bull Rider down here in Texas. He was adopted by the Greenbergh family in 2011. He was at the rehab center because he had a couple torn tendons in his leg and shoulder after being thrown from his bull at the Circuit in December. Him and his older brother Colton Greenbergh have been competing together and against each other for the past four years now. And what proof do I have that you're really Harry Styles? The young man growls at his computer screen before sending the woman an actual private message with his SKYPE name.

Skype me and if this gets to anyone else, I will sue you. With that he pulls his Skype up and waits for the incoming call. It takes a while but suddenly he was looking at a rather lovely lady in a Long Horn Hoodie with a little boy in her lap.

"Oh my god, mommy! It's really him! Are you Marcel?" Harry shakes his head and the boy sags a little in disappointment.

"Tell me about Marcel? What can you tell me about him? You must like him a terrible lot." Harry asks, his patience waning.

"I LOVE HIM! He's one of the best cowboys we have in Texas! But mommy said that he was really hurt during the last circuit so he'll probably not be in the next one coming up. But, he promised to get mommy and me tickets to see it and I'll hopefully be able to meet him! Mommy got his autograph for me." He says pulling the paper to his chest.

"What else can you tell me about him?" Harry asks and the little boy squints at the screen,

"He looks like you, but I think that Marcel is handsomer." With that Alyssa burst into laughter; Harry was frozen to the spot, his nose flaring annoyed. "He's got a funny accent like you too. Where are you from?" The boy asks.

"England," someone was looking over at Harry from a neighboring table and he shoots the girl a crippling glare. "Do any of you have his number? I would really like to talk to him."

"Harry, I don't think that's a good thing to do." The woman says finally putting her face back on the screen.

"And why is that? He's my bro-brother..." Harry was silently seething.

"Look mister, Marcel is hurt, he's not able to talk to mean people right now."

"How is he hurt, he looked just fine in the pictures your mum has on Twitter; so what exactly is wrong with him." Harry asks while his fingers fly over his phone keyboard.

"Sweetheart go play with your rodeo set, mommy needs to talk to Mr. Styles for a moment alone." The little boy waves goodbye before disappearing off screen. A man pokes his head on screen and shoots the british idol an angry look and then almost blows a casket.

"ALYSSA IS THAT MARCEL GREENBERGH?" He shouts looking excited. His wife shakes her head.

"Harry Styles, his brother. Now, your brother was severely injured during the last circuit; just like my son told you and I tweeted you."

"Yeah, but that's not telling me what happened? He's my little brother, I want to know what happened to him."

"He was impaled by the bull's horn, here look up this link. It's a news article and video about the whole ordeal." The man says typing away at the laptop. The link comes over Harry's screen and he saves it in his browser to look at later.

"What do you mean he was impaled by a bull? He looked fine in the pictures."

"That was taking on Monday, when he came in for PT. He had torn tendons. He had the accident on December sixth." Harry's phone vibrates as three text messages come through. One from Louis and two of his mum.

Oh I thought I told you, Marcel moved to the United States after graduating last year. I thought I had told you. Must have slipped my mind.-Anne

Why are you lying to me? I know's he's been adopted into the Greenbergh family. Is this why anytime I asked to speak to him, he was never home? How are you going to put my brother up for adoption?! >:[

I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean adopted? He's still a Styles.

Look this up! And stop lying to me! With that he sends the link along with the message and then shuts off the screen.

"Look, Mrs. Smith can you please give me Marcel's number?" The woman shakes her head.

"Get ahold of him through Twitter or Facebook, but I will not betray his trust, just like I won't betray yours with the Skype. But, it's late and I have to be up early for work tomorrow. If you want I can relay a message to your brother he'll be in the office." Harry shakes his head and then quickly looks up Marcel Greenbergh on the laptop.

"Have a great night, thank you for talking with me on just a short notice." He leaves the message and gets back to looking for his brother.

"Sir, the store is closing." Harry tosses money down and leaves; getting back to the flat he goes straight to his and Louis' room. The older lad was propped in his bed, glasses adorn on his face and a book resting against his knees.

"What's wrong Haz?" He asks closing the book on his finger.

"Have I ever told you that I have a brother?" Louis nods and Harry continues. "Okay well remember when we filmed "BEST SONG EVER"?" He asks and again Lou nods. "My Marcel impersonation, was an actual person. My twin brother to be exact. He use to be quite the nerd; glasses and everything." Harry mumbles while sitting on his bed.

Louis moves to the younger man's bed and sits down; pulling the laptop onto his lap. "What's the link?" He clicks on it and it takes the two of them to a Texas news station.

December 7th 2013

Yesterday during the annual Rodeo circuit, young bull rider Marcel Greenbergh (19) was thrown off his bull. Now most think it happens all the time, but this time it was a fatal mistake. The bull clearly enraged; impaled the young rider through with his horn. Medics weren't able to do anything until the bull was caged. Which takes us to this disturbing and saddening clip of Colton Greenbergh (23) trying to break away from the clowns to get to his fallen brother.

The 23 year old has been doing circuits since he was younger, but he never had to deal with seeing anyone in his family be impaled. When the bull was finally caged; the lad raced out to his brother just as the perimedics come onto the scene. Horror had filled the stadium as the team works to stench the bleeding of the 19 year old cowboy.

He and his family was rushed to the hopsital where Greenbergh has been in surgery since. According to his mother Mrs. Claire Greenbergh, her son is once again in stable conditions and once he's strong enough to be moved he'll be coming home to be watched over while he makes a full recovery.

January 13th 2014

Reporters finally met up with the bull rider as he and his father Troy Greenbergh were leaving the rehabilitation center; where Marcel is taking PT sessions to once again strengthen his arm and leg. The young rider was willing to answer some of our questions here they are.

 **What did it feel like to be thrown from the bull? And then later learn that you were impaled**? "Honestly, being thrown off the bull was the most normal thing in the world, I didn't even think about it. The whole impaling part, I have no idea. I've only been told by my brother about it and when I watched the news footage of the whole thing. I really have no emotions on the whole situation I guess. By the time I was impaled I was already unconscious."

 **Did it scare you once you woke up and saw that you almost died? It must have scared the family that's for sure? How did they deal with you being in acoma**? "Of course it scared me to know that I almost died. Who wouldn't it scare? Yeah it scared my family. I might have just been adopted four years ago into the Greenberghs, but they're my family. They accepted me; nerd and all. If the situation didn't scare them I would have to worry. And I was in acoma for two weeks, I obviously have no idea how my family dealt with that." Marcel had pulled a face at the camera and then looked toward the man named Troy.

 **How are you feeling? You must have been in serious pain once you woke up**? "When I woke up, I wasn't in pain and I actually forced myself to deal with any of the pain that later come on from my not taking my medicines; just so I could spend time with my family before I had to be drugged to sleep. I still am in pain; I have almost 50 stitches in my stomach, leg and arm combined."

 **Would you mind showing us where the Cannon had impaled you**? "Sure, but it's not some lovely looking thing. It's mostly bruised." He pulls his shirt away from a toned stomach and the camera zooms in on the stitches. When he puts his shirt back down, he pushes the sleeves up on his shirt and Harry and Louis get to stare at his tattooed arms.

 **Is it true that you got a new tattoo**? "Yeah I finished my collar bones; the right is the date of my adoption and Colton and I just got my accident on our other collar bone. Both are in Roman numerals." He pulls the shirt down to reveal two tattoos across his collar.

 **I have one more question. If you aren't able to get your arm back to the full strenght you need for the riding; what are your plans for the coming circuits**? "I've been working with my dad on strengthening my left hand right along with my right; so if I need to I can sign in as a left-handed rider." Marcel explains and then he and Troy get into an old pickup truck.

Harry swallows looking over at his best mate before looking back at the computer sitting between the two of them. "He didn't even seem hurt, I never want to see a rodeo in my life. That was just too scary." Louis sniffles; dabbing his nose with his tissues. "Wha are you gonig to do?" He asks muffling his words.

"I want to get a hold of him. I can't believe that I really thought he was still in Cheshire, when really he's in Texas. What type of brother am I?" Harry asks, yanking at his curls.

"Hazza, you had no way of knowing. You told me yourself that he wasn't one to use a cell phone. So you probably didn't even think to ask about one. Nor that he was a computer person; so how in any way were you suppose to know that your parent's were keeping this sort of secret from you."

"It's not just them Lou; it's everyone. Gemma, grandmum, pap, the neighbors. My whole town. No one thought that I should be able to know that my brother was put in foster car." Harry snarls, his green eyes narrowing dangerously. He turns toward Louis and glares at him.

"Hey, calm down. I'm sure if you get ahold of Marcel he'll allow you to talk to him and then maybe you'll be able to rebuild your guys' relationship. Just try to get ahold of him alright?" Louis rubs a soothing circle into his arm and Harry nods, before getting on facebook.

Typing in his brother's name Harry sends a friend request and then clicks on message. The little screen pops up on the screen and he stares at it for a long time before Louis finally gets up, kisses his forehead and walks out of their room.

_Hey Marce,_   
_So I guess you aren't in Cheshire anymore either. I'm really sorry that I didn't write to you in the last couple of years. I barely seen mum or any of them either. So, you're a Greenbergh now? How's that like? What's it like living in Texas? I'm rambling I think... I just want to say that I'm sorry, I should have stayed in contact with you from the time I left for the X-Factor, til now. You're my brother even if you were adopted by another family._   
_I hope that you get this, and that you reply, it'd mean the world to me. I flipped out on mum and Robin for what they did and I spoke to Alyssa Smith about you. Her son really likes you... a lot more than me :). I'm going to send my number along in this message and also my Skype so if you maybe wanna get in contact you can. 687-###-#### and my Skype is Hazzaboobear94. It's Louis' and mine._   
_Ummm... I hope to hear from you... I love you Marcey... I really do. Bye_

Sending the message was the most difficult thing for Harry to do. He was scared that his brother was going to reject the letter, number and Skype. He shuts the computer off, turns the lights down and then just cuddles in bed, not moving. He was angry, sad, but above all else he was scared. He wants his brother back. He falls asleep with his brother's name on his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what ya think?? If there's mistakes tell me if you think something should be changed. Tell me?? Anything will do! love ya


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel is shown BEST SONG EVER! His reaction to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the ending sentence... tell me what ya think..  
> PS: I apologize for any misspelled words

"Marcel! Have you seen the new One Direction video?" Sissy asks as she barges into the older lad's room. Marcel shakes his head, raising his brow a little. "Really? I thought you liked them?"

"Sissy, you know I don't want to see Harry, so why would I look any of the videos up?" His sister groans before grabbing his tablet off the desk and going on youtube. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you this song. I know you have it on your computer, but you need to see the video." She quickly taps away at the keyboard and pulls the video up and pressing play.

Best Song Ever blasts through the tiny speakers and she leans back beside her brother. She keeps the tablet in her hands as the video moves on and looks over to see his reaction at the next part.

(A/N: I do not own any of the lyrics obviously)

[Harvey:] We want to introduce you to our marketing guy. Marcel! Marcel!  
[Marcel:] Hi.  
[Harvey:] Here he is! He's gonna run you through some thoughts for the movie.  
[Marcel:] Really nice to meet you guys. I'm a huge fan. Cute as a button, every single one of you! First scene, I'm talking MASSIVE dance number. I'm thinking a hundred dancers, fireworks, the lot! Dance is just so HOT right now!  
[Harvey:] Hey, you know I used to be a dancer?  
[Jonny:] Really? What kind?  
[Harvey:] Eh... mainly tap.  
[Jonny:] You've got the shape for that.  
[Marcel:] I want you to meet Leeroy, he's gonna be your choreographer... Leeroy, hmmm!  
[Leeroy:] Hi boys, hi! Okay, so here's what I'm thinking... First open number is gonna be really big. Stay with me, 'cause I'm quite quick, and five six seven eight. ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT and Niall for the shimmy, for the shimmy, for the shimmy, and Zayn pirouette, and  
Louis do the splits, and Liam, you stay exactly where you are because you are PER-FECT.  
[Louis:] We'd NEVER do that.  
[Leeroy:] Oh!  
[Marcel:] So that's something for us to work on. Thanks Leeroy! So let's take a look at some of the styling options for the film. Now, personally, I think this one is the one.  
[Harry:] Absolutely not.  
[Louis:] We'd NEVER wear that.  
[Marcel:] ...Right, how about... THIS one?  
[Liam:] No.  
[Marcel:] It tested really well!  
[Zayn:] Never, in a million years.  
[Marcel:] Ta da!

It takes a moment for Marcel to react but when he did the explosion of cursing brought his family storming to the room. Sissy's eyes were wide; her jaw slack as she stares at her brother pace back and forth in his room. His eyes were barely slits as he keeps roaring on about the audacity of Harry and his band.

"I'm going to kill the stupid little wanker!" He says and then nods happily. "Yep, I'm going to kill him! He can't honestly think that I'm going to allow him to get away with that!" Tossing the tablet onto his bed he pulls on his shoes and grabs his phone off the charger. "I'm going to kill him..."

Heading for the stairs, Marcel makes it down the steps and toward the door before the rest of the house moves as one force. Colton all but jumps down the steps and catches his brother before he could touch the keys to the pickup.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to drive to London... FLY! I'm going to fly to London and kill him!" Marcel snarls, yanking his arm out of his brother's hand and then looks for the keys. "Where are-- give me the keys."

"Marcel, you can't just fly to London to kill your brother. You'd get arrested, and you can't go flying anywhere anyways, you have PT in the morning and then a signing down at the mall. We both do..." Colton points out and Marcel growls, feeling as tension snaps through him like whips. Squinting his left eye menacingly he slumps against the wall aggrivated.

He yanks this hands through his hair roughly before pushing away from the wall with a grunt of pain. Fucking stupid, daft idiot! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS AGAIN!!!! And you! He starts mentally yelling at his body. Start doing what the hell your supposed to be doing you fucktard!

"Have you checked your facebook or anything like that?" Sissy asks and Marcel turns toward her and shakes his head.

"I haven't had time. Between PT and having Colton teach me left-handed wringling I've been too tired to do anything." Marcel explains, before heading to the living room where Colton's I-pad was sitting. Logging in he saw that he had seven messages and he clicks on the icon. Harry Styles was the top name on his messages and he clicks on it.

_Hey Marce,_   
_So I guess you aren't in Cheshire anymore either. I'm really sorry that I didn't write to you in the last couple of years. I barely seen mum or any of them either. So, you're a Greenbergh now? How's that like? What's it like living in Texas? I'm rambling I think... I just want to say that I'm sorry, I should have stayed in contact with you from the time I left for the X-Factor, til now. You're my brother even if you were adopted by another family._   
_I hope that you get this, and that you reply, it'd mean the world to me. I flipped out on mum and Robin for what they did and I spoke to Alyssa Smith about you. Her son really likes you... a lot more than me :). I'm going to send my number along in this message and also my Skype so if you maybe wanna get in contact you can. 687-###-#### and my Skype is Hazzaboobear94. It's Louis' and mine._   
_Ummm... I hope to hear from you... I love you Marcey... I really do. Bye_

Staring at the screen for a moment, Marcel contiplates throwing the electronic for a moment before coming to his senses and rationally replying.

_You Bloody cock sucking wanker!_

_Obviously I'm not in Cheshire anymore! You're sorry for not writing to me in the last couple of years? That's great, it's good to know you have a heart in there somewhere; I could care less if you saw Anne or Robin; they abandoned me the moment you left home. Again, obviously I'm a Greenbergh now; I swear Harold what would have giving you any of these ideas? Could it be that the name you're looking at is Greenbergh, or maybe you've grown common sense finally._

_You do not have any right asking me how anything is when it comes to my family. And yes you should have stayed in contact, but I never expected anything less from you; especially once the fame out to your head. I don't see you as my brother anymore... I haven't in the last four years._

He skips over the rest of the message and hits the send button. He moves onto the rest of the messages and then logs out and places the tablet on the table. Marcel stares off into space; his mind buzzing with annoyance and an ever consistant voice murmuring to him.

"Are you hungry?" Claire asks looking at her son concerned. Marcel shakes his head and then heads for the stairs. They hear as a door closes and then the living room was silent once more. "What could have set him off that badly?"

"One Direction made a video and Harry was put in a costume. His name was Marcel..." Sissy says weakly and Colton growls.

"He had no right to do that, no right to even utter his name."

"Colt, even if we don't want to say this, Harry is Marcel's brother. He might not have been there the past four years, but the rest of them it was Harry and Marcel." Claire says pulling a groan from her son. "I know honey, just let him settle down and then you'll be able to talk to him."

"Do you think that the rest of the band knows about Marcel?" Sissy asks and Colton shakes his head.

"I highly doubt that, why would Harry tell anyone about him?"

Upstairs, Marcel was lying under his covers in a ball, he wasn't crying persae but his throat was tight and his face felt hot. Burrowing under his covers more, he hugs his knees to his chest, ignoring the twinge of pain as his thigh settles into the bandage. He runs a hand through his curls to push them out of his eyes. His mind wou;dn't stop wandering to the past; to when Harry and him were more than brothers; to a time when the two of them were best friends. Sighing frustratedly, he grips the back of his head and lets out a choked sob.

Colton sneaks into his little brother's room to see the curled lump of him buried under his covers. Sighing, Colton closes the door quietly and returns to the living room where his family was sitting; waiting. "He's asleep."

"He needs it," sinking into the couch, Colton allows his mother to wrap her arms around his shoulders and pull his head against her chest. She kisses the top of his head; running her fingers through his hair. Colton feels his heart shatter when he catches his mother's whispered words.

"Your smile can save a distressed soul, gladden a sad heart, or heal a broken spirit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Read and Review please???? I could really use some insight about the story :) LOVE YA

A week passes since Marcel had sent his reply back to Harry. The host clears his throat and Marcel snaps back to reality. The host chuckles and then looks between Colton and him. "So what does it feel like having your main competitor being your own brother?" His yankee accent rings clear and Colton looks on with mild distaste.

"Well it actually sort of a relief. We train together all the time and even then we place our bets and everything. I think having Marcel as my main competition is pretty cool; we never really allow the rodeo to get to our heads; we're still family before anything else." Colton's drawl was thick with sleep.

The two of them were in the car before the clock even said it was eight; and the both of them hadn't gotten to sleep early from the nerves of the interview jittering through their heads.

"What about you Marcel? Are you excited that you're able to get on the horse again? You're still not able to compete, but still how does it feel after the accident almost two months ago?" The host holds the mic toward the young man and he gives a dazzling smile, dimples popping out in his cheeks.

"Pretty great considering the not being able to compete this circuit. Just getting back on the horse was an experience I never want to lose again. The past month and a half of not being able to ride for more than twenty minutes were tortureous. Now I'm out there with Colton riding for hours again; he's even teaching me how to work with my left hand instead of my right." Colton nudges his brother and then smiles at the camera.

"Alright, well we have some twitter questions for the two of you. Are you guys ready?" The two men nod and the host smiles at the camera; pulling up the twitters on his I-Pad. "Alright this one is for Colton. What were your intial feelings when your mother adopted Marcel? Well that's a strange question but I think it's valid." The host smiles holding his mic out.

"Honestly, I wanted to wring his neck the minute he stepped in the house. I couldn't understand him half the time he spoke; his accent was so thick. I remember the first time he asked for Spotted Dick at the dinner table; our mom almost spit her food out. Marcel didn't know what he did wrong so he cried right there at the table. I was laughing so hard, my father had to swat the back of my head to get me to shut up.

It didn't take us long to become real brother's; especially when he showed an interest in the horses and farm work. After that he became my real brother and my best friend." Colton says with a bright smile.

There was a chorus of awes in the crowd and the two men laugh.

"The next question if for Marcel. As everyone knows by now; your blood brother is Harry Styles. How does it feel to have an international star as family? I almost forgot you were related to Styles." The host chuckles slapping a hand down his face.

"There's no feelings toward the subject, he's just a part of my old family. I'm also not apart of that family any longer." Marcel says looking into the shadows of the stage and then back at the camera.

"This is also for Marcel; Were you scared of coming out as a homosexual man in the rodeo? Or to your family? Now that's not fair. They're asking little Marcel all the hard questions and leaving all the easy ones for Colton."

"It's fine Bill. And no I had no problem coming out to my fans or to my family. Everyone was really supportive of me when I did get a little heat from the media last year. To say I wasn't worried about coming out would have been a better question." Marcel chuckles; swiping his fingers through his curly hair before turning his bright green eyes back to the host and smiling. "No I wasn't scared; sorry for getting sidetracked." He scratches his jaw; pulling a face.

"This is for the both of you. Can you show us all of your tattoos? Even you Marcel; we love you both *Smiley Face* Well boys will you give something a little extra for the audience and for those that tuned in on the internet?"

"I only have two tattoos, Colton says unbottoning the top of his shirt and pulling it down to reveal his collar bones. "Marcel and I have the same tattoos across our collars. The right side is the date we adopted him; and the left is the date for when we almost lost him." Colton rebuttons his shirt and then it was marcel's turn.

Unbuttoning his navy blue shirt, he pulls his arms out of the shirt and then for good measure untucks his shirt from his jeans. Holding his rigt arm up, the camera zooms in on the sleeve of stars, and swirls. "I got this when I was seventeen; it was my second tattoo after the Roman Numeral. On my left inner bicep I have: If you love life, don't waste time for time is what life is made up of.

I got that about a week after my birthday last year and then this past summer I got my bird tattoo which happily circles around the qoute. My last tattoo was my second part to the Roman numerals." He pulls his shirt down; revealing his collar bones; his numbering was bigger than Colton's.

"Are you done with tattoos? Or do you plan on getting more?" Bill asks and Marcel chuckles.

"I want more tattoos; I already have my next three lined up, I just have to get out there and get them." He says with a chuckle and then he hears Colton laugh.

The rest of the interview goes by with more questions from the audience and the host alike. When they were finally able to head off the small stage, Marcel was yawning loudly. "I want to curl up in bed and stay there forever." The younger lad says with another round of yawning. Colton yawns too and then shakes his head to clear it.

"I have to meet Brittni for dinner," he grumbles looking at the pickup in front of them. "I think she wants me to propose to her." Marcel's eyes widen and he turns to face his brother.

"Are you going to?" Colton shrugs as they get into the cab and sit there for a moment. "Colton seriously; are you going to propose to her?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I love her and everything, but I'm twenty-two years old. I don't want to think about getting married yet."

"Have you talked to mum and dad?" He shakes his head again and Marcel palms his face. "Bro, don't you think you should get this all figured out before going to meet with her. I mean shit the two of you haven't seen each other in almost three weeks. What with her away for her pagaent and you staying close to home for me. You guys don't even know if your compatiable together. You never lived together."

"Marce, calm down. I never said I was going to propose, but I did buy a ring. God, I bought a ring, I must be crazy. We've been together for four years but we've had some rocky moments even then. Marcel, what should I do?" He asks as he finally starts the truck and pulls out of the parking lot.

"I think you should really think about this. You love her and everything, but do you think that'd you last twenty plus years married? You've never lived together; I mean shit you still live at home with us. Not that we mind, god knows we don't you and I are the only ones that deal with the stables and horses. Colt, I really don't know. You know I'll never tell you not to do something, but what does your heart say?" Bringing up the heart was probably the worse thing Marcel could say; his own heart was hanging onto the threads between Harry and him from when they were kids.

"That I'm horrible at figuring these things out. It's saying YOU LOVE HER! MARRY HER! But then my head is going STOP IT YOU FOOL! YOU'RE NOT READY! I'll take the ring and if I feel like it's a good time to do it, I think I'm going to propose. Everyone likes her enough." Marcel chuckles staring out the window as they drive for home.

Around five Colton seeks out Marcel and shows him the ring, it was simple with a large diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds inlaid in the band. Marcel approves of everything and then wishes his brother luck before venturing back to his bed and laying down. Logging into facebook he sees that he has a new message. It was from Harry.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The little bastard! Louis was trying to keep himself from laughing at his best mate, but a few choked sounds escape and Harry hits him. That just causes Louis to laugh even more. He knew he shouldn't be laughing, Harry nearly broke down in tears while he read the message he had gotten from his brother Marcel. And in all honesty it wasn't Harry nearly crying that made him laugh, it was the spike of anger right after.

He was use to Harry's mood, but he never saw one so pissed that he almost feared for his own life. Finally climbing out of the bed, Louis grabs his friend by the shoulders and ushers him to the living room; the rest of the gang was sitting on the large couch, watching Toy's Story. He pauses the movie and Liam grumbles, but quickly falls silent when he sees the youngest member of their band.

"What's wrong Hazza?" He asks scratching his chin. Louis sits Harry down on the table and then sits down beside him. His pulls Niall's computer away from the blond and quickly logs into Harry's facebook. "Louis, what are you doing?"

"Alright, well did you know he had a brother?" Everyone but Niall shakes his head. Zayn looks at the blond and Niall just shrugs.

Everyone except for Niall shakes their heads and Zayn gives the blond a comedical look. Everyone looks at the blond for a moment and Niall sighs. "I met him once." Niall says looking at the guys before lookning away. "Why, is he alright? I heard he was hurt in his last circuit, but we haven't had anymore information on him." Niall says his brows furrowing.

"What the hell? How did you know about Marcel?" Louis asks his voice raising with shock.

"When we were in Texas at the end of out USA tour, while you guys went to do your own thing, I went to the circuit that they had in Dallas. When the Greenbergh boys came on screen I almost lost it. He looked just like Harry, but the rest of him wasn't anything like Harry. Like his walk, the way he held himself in the crowd, his voice is really close to Harry's but there's a sutle difference in their pitch."

"Why haven't either of you told us that you had a brother?" Liam asks looking between Niall and Harry.

"It wasn't my place to tell anyone about Marcel; he's not my brother and Harry never said anything about him so why would I?" The blond says before taking his laptop back from Louis. "So what made you suddenly bring him up?"

"Well Harry just found out that his brother was in Texas; his parents been lying to him about the whereabouts of Marcel for the last four yeahs. We wanted to tell you before it somehow got out to other people."

Niall scoffs and then grabs up his computer and soda. Looking back at the group, he shakes his head before disappearing down the hall. They hear as the door slams to Niall's room.

"What's his problem?" Zayn asks and Liam shoots him a cold look. "What the hell? Why are you glaring at me?"

"Nothing, so tell us about Marcel? What made you call a meeting?" Liam sneers when he catches Zayn mocking him out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, Harry sent a message to Marcel explaining everything that had happened and Marcel rebuked him pretty harshly." Louis goes on to explain the message and Liam stares at Harry for a moment, feeling sad for the younger lad. "Harry wants to try to get back in his brother's life; and so I thought we could chip in and help him out."

Harry had yet to say a word, but his eyes widen when Louis finished speaking. "You're going to help me?" He seemed so small that Louis wraps him up in a hug.

"Of course we'll help you Hazza, it's what friends do for each other." Liam agrees and then Zayn agrees before heading to the kitchen.

"Thanks guys," Harry mumbles against Louis' shoulder. The older lad smiles, running his fingers through the locks at the back of his neck. "Thank you boobear."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you mean I don't have any rights to ask about your family? And what do you mean I'm not your brother anymore? Our blood is the same, we're brothers no matter what happened! Marcel, you can't honestly believe that I'm going to forget that you're my other half. I mean shit, you're more important to me than Louis is and Louis means a lot to me. The two of you are my world and I really think that you'd like him. You guys are a lot alike.

I won't accept not having you as my brother. There's nothing you can do to change my mind either; so I say it's time you put your big boy pants on and accept it. And who the hell are you calling a cock sucking wanker?! I'm not a wanker, and damnit Marcel you know this!

Marcel stares at the meesage for a long time before laughing. Harry was serious about this, poor bloke; if only he knew Marcel was serious too. Hitting the reply, Marcel starts writing back.

I'm pretty sure it's explanatory; don't ask about my family; period. Harry, when you left for the x-factor, you never got ahold of me; you got ahold of Anne and Robin with the intention of talking to me, but never did you actually think to get in contact with me personally. Blood has nothing to do with family. The Greenberghs have been more of a family to me in the last four years than our real family has been in the last sixteen. Yes, we got a long great, but the minute the fame got to you, you forgot about me.

And don't compare me to your boyfriend Harry, it's insulting and you're telling lies; so just stop before you're ahead. I'm calling you a cock sucking wanker! Harry you are get over it. If you're not shagging some bimbo, you're fucking Louis; and if you're not fucking Louis, you're fucking your hand. I know you better than anyone remember?

I'd like it if you'd stop messaging me. If you don't I will have you blocked.

He hits the send button and then rolls over onto his stomach and turns the tele on. He winces a little before pulling his pillow down to tuck under his chest. Once settled he flips through the stations until he lands on cartoons and drops the remote. The clock said it was going on five by the time he decided to get up and see about dinner.

His mum was in the kitchen grilling cheeseburgers on the stove and Marcel's stomach growls happily. He sits down and waits for his mum to turn around and face him. She nearly jumps out of her skin. Her hand flutters to her chest and she grips the material.

"Don't scare me like that! Make a noise the next time." She snaps and Marcel giggles. "Are you hungry?" She asks and the young man nods, getting help from his stomach as it growls again. Five minutes later everyone that was home was sitting around the table together. Eating in silence Marcel allows his mind to wonder and he almost chokes on his soda when a thought pops in his head.

"Marce? You okay?" Sissy asks and he nods looking at his plate for a moment before finishing his food and tossing his plate in the trash.

"I'm going to shower; tell Colt I need to speak to him when he gets home." He says and then heads for the bathroom. Grabbing his towel along the way, he closes himself in the bathroom, hooking his phone up to the speaker port before starting the water.

It was late, and he hears as his brother storms up the steps, barging into the bathroom. He locks the door and whips the curtains open, glaring at Marcel. Wiping soap out of his eyes, he stares at his brother confused and then Colt throws the ring box at the younger man. "SHE BROKE UP WITH ME! SHE'S BEEN CHEATING ON ME FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS! SHE SAID SHE WAS FUCKING YOU!" Colt was losing it; Marcel cuts the water off, and grabs his towel before stepping out of the water.

"Sit down, what do you mean she said she was fucking me? Colt, I came out about being gay when I first moved in here. Why would I sleep with your girlfriend?" Colt slams him against the wall; causing the younger man to yelp in pain. "Colt, get off me..." His voice was barely a whisper, pain was spiking down his spine; spreading through his body. Gripping his towel, Marcel's eyes go wide when he sees the anger flooding his brother's features.

"Why would she say she was fucking you Marcel? Why... I thought she didn't like you and that was the reason you always got weird around her. BUt maybe it was because you were fucking her all the time!" Colton grabs his brother by the hair and yanks his head back; glaring down at him.

"I never touched your girlfriend! I never liked her!" Marcel roars, before whimpering as pain swirls through his head. "How are you going to believe her over me!" He snaps, his accent was getting thick and he was going to snap at any moment.

"She showed me pictures!" Colton seethes as he presses closer to his younger brother.

"What the hell are you talking about? What pictures! I haven't been anywhere near her without you around!" Marcel says gripping his brother's arm as he goes to slam it into the wall. "WHAT PICTURES!" The young man flinches when the hand tightens in his hair.

Keeping a firm grip on his hair, Colton fishes his phone out of his pocket and flips to the pictures. Marcel wipes at the tears and then looks at the picture bleary eyed.

"That's not me..." he groans, gropping for his towel that was slowly slipping. Colton presses closer, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What do you mean that's not you?" He asks lookig at the picture again.

"The bloody tattoos! I don't have them, that's fucking Harry. And that picture was taking almost two years ago!" Marcel snarls. Colton snarls right back and the younger man and slips his hand around the curly hair lad's throat; applying a little bit of pressure. Marcel gags, clawing at his brother's arm.

"FUCK!!!" Colt screams before backing away from Marcel, the british boy puts his hand to his throat and winces. His eyes narrow dangerously and then gathering his wits, he walks out of the bathroom and away from his brother. "Marcel!" He shouts after him; the lad stops and turns to his Colton; green eyes narrowed and almost black.

"Don't fucking talk to me!" And with that he slams his bedroom door closed. Getting into shorts, Marcel crawls into his bed and tosses and turns the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about Colton in this chapter????


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Niall venture to Texas; after saying they were going to Wolverhampton to spend a week away from the guys. The flat in London has only been used as a battle ground... What will Marcel think of the two members of One Direction??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya Enjoy :D
> 
> PS: I know I spelled words wrong and I might have even invented new ones, but oh well beggars can't be choosers lol

Harry didn't know why he did it but the next thing he knew he had sent a reply to Marcel, cursing him out for acting childish. Louis was sitting beside him on the couch and laughs when Harry practically raped the enter key. Slamming the laptop close, Niall jumps startled; his blue eyes meeting narrowed green ones. He still wasn't talking to the blond.

Liam was sitting between the two friends and his eyes were worried when Niall flinches again at the second outburst from Harry. The older lad could tell that he wanted to say something, but his fear of Harry's anger was preventing him from doing so. Liam had taking a couple of hours to research Marcel Greenbergh and was quite impressed with the kids records.

Clearing his throat Liam looks toward Harry who was fuming next to him and Louis. "Calm down mate, you're scaring Niall."

"I don't bloody care, he kept the fact that he knew my brother a secret from me for almost three years! How the hell do you think that makes me feel?" Harry snaps glaring at Liam.

"And you kept the fact that you had a brother a secret from us for almost four years Harry! Why the hell would I open my mouth about it if you couldn't even bring yourself to do it?!" Niall snarls, his blue eyes darkening until they were a stormy blue. "You're acting like a fucking five year old! GET OVER IT ALREADY!" Niall was on his feet and Harry stands up to, his anger getting the best of him.

"What the fuck mate!" He snaps stepping closer and Liam and Louis seem to react at the same time. Getting between the two bandmates. Niall shakes his head before storming off for his room, while Harry screams after the blond. "Where does he get off on talking to me like that?" He asks glaring at the older men near him.

"Is he wrong? Harry we're like a family and you never once mentioned that you had a brother to any of us. Including Louis, how would you think we'd feel about this?" Liam asks and Harry sags a little but he was still pissed at the blond. "Well?"

"I don't fucking know! I didn't think I needed to tell you all about Marcel! He's my little brother, alright, he's not yours; the rest of you hadn't met him and I wanted it to stay like that. He was always so shy, so timid when we were growing up. He'd have a panic attack at the slightest thing. I wanted him to stay out of the media!" Harry rages as he yanks his arm away from Louis; who simply lets the younger lad go. "I'm going to the park." The door slams shut behind him.

"Should someone follow him?" Louis asks but Liam shakes his head angrily.

"Let him fume, he did us wrong with this and don't say otherwise. He should have told us he had a brother." Liam goes to find Niall; stepping into the darkened room he sees that the Irish lad was sitting at his computer, his cam up and his parents sitting on the other side. When they see Liam, they wave. "Hey, can I join you?" Liam asks and Niall shrugs not looking at him. "Hey Mrs. and Mr. Gallengher." Liam waves again and then pulls a chair up beside the blond.

"What's wrong Niall?" His mum asks and Liam sits there quietly.

"Harry is being a twat." His voice was hard brinking on the edge of cold. His parent's eyes widen and Niall doesn't seem to be phased at all.

"What happened?" His dad asks and Niall sighs before his brows furrow.

"He has a bloody brother and he's pissed that I knew about him. I met him when we were on tour in America. We were in Texas for our Dallas show and while the other guys were doing things with their girlfriends and Harry was being a slut, I went to a rodeo. I met Marcel at the rodeo, he was in it; bull riding, bronco riding, all of that. At first I thought it was Harry but he didn't have the tattoos. So after the rodeo ended I got to meet him; got his autograph and everything. He was really cool; ignored the fact I was in a band with his brother too. Treated me like a human.

Harry finally came clean about his brother and while everyone was oh so shocked I told him I knew Marcel. He got pissed at me for knowing and not telling him! Mum, if he wanted to talk about his brother he should have fucking told us four years ago that he had a bloody twin to start with! He's acting like a fucking five year old and excepts all to accept this!

To hell with him and his--" Liam smacks a hand over his mouth. Niall bites his hand; drawing blood. "Get the hell out of my room!" Niall snarls turning to look at his parents. "I'm tired of him mum, like really tired of him. He hasn't spoken to me in three goddamn days because of all of this." Niall finishes before turning his stony glare back on Liam. "I said get out," he points to his door and the older lad gets up; moving as far away from the blond as possible.

He was ready to punch him. Slamming the door, Liam goes back to the living room and sits down heavily on the couch. Louis startles, dropping the book he was looking at. "What happened?"

"The arse bit me, he's in there cursing up a storm to his parents, and when I clapped a hand over his mouth to get him to stop, he bit me and then told me to get out." After that a silence falls over the living room and Liam stares at his hand. Blood was trickling out of a few of the teeth marks. Going into the kitchen he wraps his hand in a paper towel and then sits back down.

The door opens close to seven that night and Zayn and Harry walk through it; Harry was well on his way to being off his rocker and Zayn seemed ready to drop him and walk away. Louis hurries to his friends aid while the dark haired lad comes to sit down. He looks at Liam's hand for a moment before unwrapping it and wincing.

"What happened to you?" He asks tracing the marks.

"Niall, he bit me."

"Aaand heee says I aaaccth like a fffiiive yeaaaa old." Harry slurs before being led to his room.

"What the hell happened today?" Zayn asks staring at Liam for a long time.

"Niall snapped; he laid into Harry about how he's been acting about the whole Marcel situation. I got bit while Niall was all but yelling at his parents; I understand he was venting but he was cursing at them. I didn't think; I simply slapped my hand over his mouth. Wrong idea." He says anger bubbling up his chest.

"Come on, let's get you to bed; before I have to take Niall to the hospital for broken bones." Zayn pulls the younger lad off the couch and leads him to his room. Sitting there for awhile; they talk about Zayn's day before the dark haired lad heads to his own room.

The next morning while Liam was checking his messages on facebook he saw that he had a message from Marcel. He had completely forgotten he sent the message in all the mental that's been happening around the flat. He opens the message and feels as his mouth curls into a small smile.

If you're simply doing this for Harry I will fly back to London, beat you to a bloody pulp and then fly home! I want nothing to do with him; he had his chance four fucking years ago to get in contact with me! He never did! Why are you getting ahold of me anyways? Isn't it against you're bro code to associate with the outcast family? And what the hell does it matter if I met Niall or not? He obviously never told ya about me and I'm very pleased by that! Also TELL HARRY TO STOP MESSAGING ME! HE GOT MY BROTHER ALL SORTS OF PISSED OFF AND I'M ALMOST READY TO HAVE COLT COME THERE TO FUCK HIM UP! Now, have a great day. Good fucking bye!

Liam was laughing so hard he didn't even hear as the door opened to his room. Arms wrap around his neck and he jerks in surprise. A flash of blond hair settles him. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. I know you were just trying to get me to stop cursing, but my parents know when I curse it's serious and to just let me get it out." Niall presses his face into the nape of Liam's neck and breathes in. "What were you laughing about?" Niall asks before looking up to see the opened message. He reads it, chuckling a little bit.

"Harry really needs to stop putting his noise in his business." Niall says before looking at Liam. "Why are you talking with him though?" Liam shrugs, looking him in the eyes.

"I honestly forgot I sent a message to him in the first place. When I saw I had a message from him I was shocked. He really doesn't like Harry and I wonder why he'd send his brother to beat Harry up?" Liam was pondering the question when the door opens again and none other than Harry walks in. When his eyes land on Niall they narrow and he ignores the blonde's presense.

"Liam, what are you laughing about?" He asks coming toward the computer. Niall snaps the computer shut, glaring back at Harry.

"It doesn't concern you," Niall says before sitting down in Liam's lap and wrapping his arms around the older lad's neck. Liam sighs, puffing his cheeks out. Harry growls before turning around and storming out of the room. "I really think I might hate him..." As the words leave Niall's mouth, they ring true.

"I really think we all need a break from each other." Liam says pushing Niall off his lap gently and sitting back. Niall perches himself on the desk and stares at Liam a little hurt. "We're snapping at each other left and right? The only one's not fighting are Louis and I... shit Zayn was ready to tear the both of you a new whole that first night after the whole truth came out. He's snapped at me and Louis too." Niall puts his head down in shame and Liam softens.

"I think I'm going to go home for a couple of days; just let me clear my head and then come back. I think you should go home too; spend time with your nephew and family." He continues and Niall gives a weak nod before getting off the desk and shuffling out of the room. Once the door closes; Liam opens the laptop again and quickly writes back to the curly hair boy.

Look, I'm not doing this for Harry, I simply want to get to know you; just like the rest of the band, but I understand the whole wariness. If I was you I'd be acting the same. If you'll do me this; I want to come see you... meet you person to person; and no Harry doesn't know, nor will he ever know as long as you don't make this some sort of mental situation. I'm doing this on my own. All of lads are at our wits end; we all need a break from each other. So will you give me this? Hitting the enter button he doesn't have to wait long for a reply to come through.

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? How the hell am I suppose to believe that? And if I would make this a situation what are you going to do about it? Tell Harry on me? Too fucking bad, I'm not scared of him. Skimming the rest of the rant he sends his reply and waits another five minutes for the answer to come through.

Thank you, be at the airport early. Logging out, Liam packs his bag and books a flight for two that afternoon. It was going on nine now. Packing clothing and then his bathroom things, he pulls his laptop off the desk along with his headphones and I-Pod. He wheels his suitcase out to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Where you going Li?" Louis asks and Liam has to bite his cheek when he sees that Niall was getting red in the face; his eyes filling with tears.

"Go back a bag Niall, you'll come home with me." Liam says answering Louis at the same time. "We need to get away from everyone. I seriously mean everyone. We should all go home for a couple of days and take a break." Liam says as he goes to the fridge and pulls out his water bottle and taking a sip.

"You know, that actually sounds like a good idea. I miss Lottie and all of them. Maybe I can take Harry and get him to calm down a little. Zayn you want to come?" Louis asks the other lad who shakes his head quickly.

"I'll go home myself, mum's been wanting me to come home for some time." With that the rest of the gang was moving; packing their bags. Niall comes back, his bag across his shoulders. He had his headphones around his neck. In the time it took Niall to pack, and Louis and Zayn to leave Liam had booked another ticket.

"Let's go," with that Liam pulls the door open and walks out; heading down the steps and out into the rainy morning. Getting the car packed, Liam drives them to a small time bistro for a late breakfast and then they head to the mall to kill some time. By one they get back in the car and Liam heads for the airport.

"I thought we were going to your house?" Niall says watching as the plans soar out of the airport.

"We're going to Texas. I want to meet Marcel in person; I got him to agree; telling him it'd only be me. I didn't except to walk out and see you close to tears. Be glad you two talked before all of this; he'll probably be a little more accepting of you." Liam says as he pulls the car into a parking space and then grabs his bag and laptop case. They head in and are quickly sent through to catch their plane.

Sitting in first class thirty minutes later, Liam pulls his laptop out and shoots Marcel a quick message explaining that Niall was joining him. He shoots down after and then waits for the flight to take off.

For the next thirteen hours, Liam and Niall sit around, playing card games or watching a movie on Liam's laptop. Soon they fall asleep as the moon and clouds flow past them. The next time they wake up they were touching down on American soil. Unboarding the plane, they go through customs and then gather their bags. The meet Marcel at the front of the airport, he was shifting from foot to foot and looked pretty annoyed.

"Marcel?" Liam calls out and the brunette nods, before taking their bags and getting them in the back of the cab.

"Come on, we have a good four hours drive to the house." Marcel says getting behind the wheel. Liam takes the window while Niall is pushed into the middle. The resemblence between Harry and Marcel was uncanny; like Liam understood the whole twin thing, but they were practically the same person, minus the difference in tattoos and clothing. "You can turn whatever you want on, I have you port for I-Pods or whatever." He holds it up for them and Niall eagerly takes it.

J-Dash comes over the speakers and Marcel blinks several times before cracking a smile. Niall sits singing in the car while Liam falls back to sleep and Marcel stays quiet, just listening to the music and driving. Pulling into the ranch by seven o'clock Liam jerks awake and looks around; his eyes wide.

Nudging Niall awake, Liam gets out and grabs a bag, before waiting for the blond to collect himself and then grabs his bag. Marcel was standing by the door to the house and Liam quickly reaches him with Niall behind looking a little timid. The armoa of bacon, sausage, pancakes, french toast and eggs was wafting down the hall toward the three of them and Liam feels as his stomach rumbles.

Marcel looks back at him and smiles a small small, but it flutters deep in Liam's chest. "I'll saw you your rooms, we don't actually have any free ones, so Niall you're rooming with my brother Colton, and Liam; your with me." He says leading them up a spiral stair case. Knocking on a door, Marcel opens it and reveals a pretty built lad with sandy blond hair. His blue eyes crinkle at the sides and he stands up. "Niall, meet Colton." with that he heads down the hall toward his open door.

Liam follows after giving a small wave; stepping into the room Liam's mouth drops open; it was a large room, and still had a hospital vibe to it. The walls were a light blue, the bed was a swirl of blues, greens, and purples. Dolls were tossed around and Marcel; scoops them up and tosses them in a box marked Sissy. "Do you like purple?" Liam asks, sitting his bag down by the closet.

"I do actually," he smiles a little and then points out a dresser. "That's for your stuff while you're here." Marcel says and then he kicks off his boots and pulls his jumper off; revealing two tattooed arms. "If you want a shower, the doors right there. Towels are in the linen closet behind the door; you can use anything else you want." He says before running a hand through his curls and walking out the bed room.

Liam shakes his head before heading downstairs, he was hungry. Getting into the dining room he sees Niall sitting with a little girl and an older guy that looks a lot like Colton. Niall was playing with the dolls while the little girl laughs her head off. Mrs. Greenbergh turns toward Liam as he clears the door frame and gushes.

"You really are the most handsome of the band." She says with a large lopsided grin.

"Well that hurts mum, I'd think you'd have said Harry; seeing as I look just like him." Marcel pouts before laughing at his mum's blush.

"You know what I meant, and where's your sling? Micky said you still need to wear it until your final day of PT, go get it!" His mum shrieks and Marcel sighs but grabs it off the counter and puts it on. He sits at the table, patting the bench next to him for Liam to sit down. Once everyone was seated, they all started to pull food onto their plates. Colton takes Marcel's and piles it with eggs, french toast, and sausage. He hands it back before doing his own plate.

"Thanks Colt."

The older lad nods to his younger brother before taking a bite out of breakfast. The table remains fairly quiet except for Sissy laughing at Niall; who was eating and making faces between bites. Liam helps with the dishes and then Marcel and Sissy lead them back to his room. Plopping down on his bed Marcel, pushes himself back against the headboard and Liam sits down next to him; crossing his muscular arms over his chest. Niall lays across the bottom of the bed, his eyes drooping with exhaustion.

"Thank you for allowing us to come here. The boys don't know we did it. They all think that we went to Wolverhampton for the week." Liam says with a small smile. The older lad didn't enjoy lying to the other guys, but Harry would have gone bat crazy if he knew. Looking at Marcel for a moment, Liam turns to see that Niall had passed out. "I'll take him to Colton's room." The older lad said before pulling the blond into his arms and out of the room.

Marcel chuckles, while going to his mini fridge and pulling out a two liter bottle of Mountain Dew. Liam stumbles back into his room and plop down on the bed; his head buried in the pillows. He groans when he smells Marcel all over the covers and pillow. Marcel looks back at him and then takes a swig of his soda.

"I'm going out to the stables in a little. Go ahead and sleep, you need it." Marcel says as he grabs a pair of cargo shorts from the closet. Slipping his shoes and shirt off, Liam buries himself in the covers and was out like a light.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting out to the stables, Marcel let's out a breath he's been holding since walking out of the bathroom to see Liam half naked in his bed. Colton sticks his head out of Rock's barn and smiles weakly. Marcel gives him a once over before turning to Beast and snuggling into his face. Looking at his watch some time later he sees that it was going on to four in the afternoon and he sighs before climbing off the landing in the barn. Snookie and her kittens meow before nestling in for a nap.

Niall pokes his head around the barn doors and smiles when he's hit with the smell of horses. He walks in not taking if eyes off the horse behind the taller lad. "Is he yours?" He asks and Marcel nods patting the grey and black horse. "May I pet him?" He asks and again Marcel nods holding his hand out.

Niall chuckles before holding his hand out as well and allowing the horse to step out a little, he sniffs at the hand before licking between his fingers. Patting Beast's nose, Niall giggles before pulling his hand away and the two of them head back into the house. Liam was still sleeping in the bed when Marcel walks in. His heart stutters in his chest and he stares at the older lad for a moment before snapping himself out of his thoughts and walks to the bathroom.

Jumping into the shower, Marcel sighs blissfully when the water soothes out his aching muscles. He climbs out ten minutes later and heads to his room wrapped only in a towel. Thinking about it, he didn't understand why he didn't use his bathroom shower more often. Running a hand through his wet curls Marcel looks through his drawer for a pair of pants and then slips into them. Drapping the towel over his shoulders Marcel roots through his sweats.

Jerking around when someone lets out a strangled yelp the younger lad spins around; meeting a pair of brown eyes from across the room. Liam sags a little when he sees Marcel, but his shoulders remain tense. "Liam, you alright?" He shakes his head a little and then leans back; crossing his arms over his chest. Marcel turns away, biting his lip.

"Oh great, you're awake." Niall says from the door and then he turns toward Marcel and his eyes widen. "Do you have four nipples too?" Marcel shakes his head and looks over his shoulder at the blond. "That's good, Harry does and they're weird sometimes." He chuckles and then sits on the bed comfortablely leaning into Liam.

"Are you two together?" Marcel asks before putting his filter in place and Niall shakes his head with a smile. "Oh, you guys are really close." He says pointing at the way they were sitting.

"He's Daddy Direction." Niall says with an even broader smile and then he stands up. "Do you believe that Harry and Louis are together." Marcel almost nods, but doesn't. "You do, don't you?" Marcel nods and Niall looks at him with a large grin. "You're not the only one. I use to think it and sometimes I still do, but Louis is really is with Eleanor Calder." Niall explains and Marcel nods before slipping into a vest and sitting down with the two british idols.

"I still don't like that you're here; if Harry finds out and tries barging in to texas, I will have Colton fuck him up." His voice comes out cold and Niall's eyes go wide as he looks at the younger lad.

"Why would you do that?" Liam asks rubbing at his eyes roughly.

"Because, he slept with Colton's girlfriend when you were here for your Dallas concert and my brother hasn't been able to look at me completely since he found it out." Marcel snarls, his lips curling in a sneer.

"Oh wow, I never thought he'd do something like that." Liam says before looking at the door and reddening a little. "Hey Colton," Liam says and then looks at the covers pooling around his waist.

"You can tell that little fucker if he steps foot in Texas soil, I will have him killed." Colton walks away after that his eyes never leaving Liam's. The older lad's jaw clenches as the threat was made while Niall just laughs.

"Harry might be many things, but no matter what happens I'm not going to let him get jumped by a bunch of guys, because of a mistake they made almost three years ago." Liam growls and Marcel has to suppress a shiver. He was sexy when angry. Marcel feels as his pants tighten and he shifts putting his arm around his knees.

"So what's on your agenda for tomorrow?" Niall asks looking directly at Marcel; causing the younger man to squirm.

"I'm going to PT and then working in the stables." The curly hair lad says with a small shrug.

"Do you think Colton will care if I join him tomorrow while he's drives out to Dallas?" Niall asks and the the brunette shrugs. "I'll ask him," he says and then jumps off the bed and out the door.

"You guys got comfortable pretty easily." Marcel says and Liam nods.

"We learned after being on tour; it's not exactly something you want to deal with; so we got use to fitting in places quickly. Sorry," he says quietly and the younger lad shakes his head.

"You're fine," he chuckles. "Since Niall's trying to go with Colton, you want to come with me to PT?" Marcel asks and Liam nods with a grin. "Great, well I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Marce says while stumbling out of bed and winces when Liam catches him on his bad arm. The older lad apologizes quickly, but doesn't let go until Marcel is once again steady on his own feet.

Colton had bolted down the hall when he heard Marcel yelp and was now glaring at Liam who had his arm around his little brother. Liam's chest was pressed against Marce's shoulder; the covers stuck between the two of them. Blushing deeply, the curly hair lad rights himself and Liam releases him instantly. Colt was still glaring at the younger lad and Liam meets his blue eyes with narrowed brown orbs.

"Maybe you'll like keeping your hands off my brother?" Colton growls giving Liam a once over and then sneering. "Fucking people," he mumbles walking back down the hall.

"I really don't like your brother." Liam says as he picks the cover up and goes back to the bed to make it. Marcel was trying to catch his breath, while looking as calm as possible.

"He just doesn't know you, he'll get use to you soon." Marcel quips and then he runs a hand through his hair. It was falling in his eyes; so swiping it out of his face quickly he grabs up his glasses and heads down stairs with Liam following behind him.

When Claire see Liam her mouth drops open and the mug in her hand slips shattering all over the kitchen floor. Sissy shrieks jumping in her seat and then bursts into tears. Marcel goes to his little sister and kisses her forehead while Liam starts cleaning up the glass. The rest of the day goes by without much happening.

That night, Marcel and Liam fall into bed without two much talking and soon were sleeping like the dead. Some time during the night Liam awakens slightly and feels as a hand tightens in the hem of his pants. Jerking, he grabs the wrist and pulls it away from his trousers, placing it on his chest and keeping a firm grip on the large hand.

Marcel mumbles in his sleep and then snuggles into Liam's side, burying his head into the older lad's neck. Liam's body tenses as hot air blows over his collar bone. The hand slides up around Liam's neck and tangles into the hair at the base of his neck. Sometime later, Liam falls back to sleep and pulls the younger man closer to him. Sleeping with people was a bitch, no matter how much you know you shouldn't do things, they seem to happen. Like cuddling with your bandmates twin; that was a huge NO-NO in Liam's book, but what his mind and body wanted in sleep; well fuck it; it was going to happen.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niall walks out into the hall to see Colton banging on his brother's door. Blinking sleep out of his eyes, the blond heads for the older lad and taps him on his shoulder. Colton turns to stare at him a little heated.

"Do you want me to wake them up?"

"I think I can wake my own brother up." He snaps and Niall chuckles.

"You don't know Liam though and he won't be thrilled to be wakened by you." Niall says before pushing his way into the room. "You have to know how to wake him up; and you also get to see how Liam acts with people in the morning." Niall says before running and jumping on the bed. Shaking the bed with his feet, Liam shoots straight up; one arm moving Marcel out of danger while the other swipes Niall's leg out from under him. Crashing onto the floor Niall grunts and Liam was upon him in moments.

"You little shit, you almost stomped on me!" Their was a groan from behind them and Liam's head perks up and stares at the younger lad who was blindly reaching for something. "Marcel?" He asks quietly, shifting to face the bed completely. Marcel's eyes open slowly and they settle on Liam with a huge goofy grin cracking across his face.

"G'morning," he rolls to his side, closer to the Wolverhampton lad; his fingers poke Liam in the cheek and then he smiles again; revealing a pair of dimples. "Ni..." he blinks several times at the young man that was sprawled on the floor, his face red. Colton clears his throat and the room turns toward him. Marcel gives a bubbly smile and then rolls back over and buries himself in his covers. "Five more minutes." He yawns before pulling the covers all the way over his head.

"You don't have five minutes, you got to get dressed so we can head out to your PT class." Liam says with a small smile. Niall goes around the bed and pulls the covers clear off of the curly hair lad who yelped; curling himself into a ball.

"Come Niall, we have to get moving, I need to be in Dallas by 3," the older lad walks away from the door and the Irish lad, gives Marcel a loud kiss before running out the bed room. In Colton's pickup the older lad turns toward Niall and glares at him. "What's up with Liam, why does he feel like he needs to treat my brother like he's some sort of prince?"

"What do you mean?" Niall asks looking at him confused.

"Like just now, my brother was stretching and Liam was right there to check on him. He doesn't need to do that." Colton says and Niall chuckles.

"That's just Liam, the band calls him Daddy Direction, he cares for everyone. I didn't think you'd get so angry about that." Niall says amused.

"Of course I would, Marcel is my brother not his. I don't trust Liam, I don't know why but I don't." Ten minutes later The front door opens again and the other two head for Marcel's truck. Jumping in they head off, not even noticing the other lads. Colton growls, before starting the truck up with a frustrated sigh.

"You don't like Liam at all do you?" Colt shakes his head and Niall frowns a little. "He's a really cool guy if you get to know him."

"I want to know him, he sticks up for Harry, and he acts all macho. I'd like to knock his head off his shoulders."

"If you ever got into a fight with Liam, I don't think it'd go that easily." Colt chuckles and then they were off.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was wondering where you were, what took you so long?" Amy asks as her eyes zoom in on Marcel.

"He wouldn't wake up," Liam says wrapping his large hand around the back of Marcel's neck and squeezing. "You must be the wonderful Mrs. Amy; the lovely lady that told Harry all about his little brother." Liam extends a smile to the woman, and then groans when Marcel elbows him in the gut. "What was that for?"

"Shut up already, is Micky in?" Amy nods and then calls for the trainer through the intercom. Liam was rubbing his stomach with a pained expression. Liam grabs Marcel by the side and squeezes causing the younger man to yelp in surprise. The door opens at the back of the waiting room and a young man with a warm smile comes out.

"There you are, you're late today; what happened?" He holds his hand out for Liam and they shake. "Nice to meet you Liam, come on to the back." He then waits for Marcel to answer but the younger lad was rubbing his side perfusely.

"He wouldn't wake up," Liam says as way of answer and the trainer nods. Marcel was finally looking at the other to men and he kicks Liam in his shin. "You little shit, that hurt!" Liam hisses before rubbing at his leg.

"Good," with that Marcel starts his training and Liam sits and watches everything with a trained eye. By the end of the visit Marcel was fuming about his arm. "I swear I can use it at home, but the minute I get here the fucking thing acts up!" His bottom lip quivers and Liam pulls the younger man in for a hug.

"I'll help you with your arm, while I'm here." He says and Marcel nods against his broad chest. Saying goodbye to the receptionist, the two of them head out to the truck and Marcel pulls himself into the drivers seat. "Want me to drive?" The curly hair lad shakes his head and then they were heading back for the house.

"Hey dinners on the table, we're going over to Milo's house for his birthday party. Make sure you clean up." Claire kisses the two of them before ushering her daughter out of the house.

"I guess it's just the two of us then." They sit down and enjoy the simple dinner his mum had cooked and then they clean up the dishes and head for the basement. "Wanna play a game or something?"

"No, lets work on your arm for now." Marcel shrugs looking embarrassed. "Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. You have an injury and you have to work on it." Liam grabs a couple of the dumbells and brings them over to where Marcel was. "Start with the five pound and start lifting it. Take it slow and then a little higher, until you fully extend over your head." Liam watches as Marcel does as he's told and clutches the younger man's wrist to steady the shaking.

"Liam, I'm going to drop it, I'm shaking too much." Marcel snaps and the older lad takes the weight from him and sits down behind Marcel, his knees resting against the younger man's thighs.

"Loosen your shoulder up," Liam says from behind him and Marcel does, well at least until Liam puts his hands on him. "Marcel, loosen up, I'm not going to hurt you." Marcel feels as he slowly unclenches his muscles and then Liam puts his hand on the younger man's hip, holding in still, while the other hand massages out the muscles of his shoulder.

Hissing, Marcel digs his nails into Liam's leg and the older lad grunts, before ignoring it completely. Thirty minutes later Marcel was all but melted under Liam's hand, his eyes were drooping closed and he yawns. Liam chuckles before sitting back, pulling his hands away from the under man.

Later that night, Marcel jumps in the shower; his body relaxing as the water rockets against his skin. Liam was sitting in the room, his laptop on his lap while looking through twitter and his email. He hears Colton before he sees him and he knows he's had a little too much to drink. Marcel looks up from running his head under the shower when he hears his brother trip up the stairs. Shaking his head, he finishes his shower and steps out just as Colton gets loud.

"Marcel where the fuck is Liam?" He bangs on the bathroom door and Marcel slowly opens it, shivering as cool air hits him. Narrowing his eyes a little, he looks in the bathroom to see it empty except for his brother. "Where is he?" Niall comes up the stairs, his face ashen and he motions for Marcel to not speak.

"Why are you screaming?" Liam asks poking his head out of the room and Colton turns toward him, his eyes narrowing. "Niall, are you alright? You're paler than normal." Niall nods and then the steps were crowded further as their mum and little sister head up.

"So Liam, I'd like to fight you...I don't like you and I want to fight you." Marcel's eyes bug out at his older brother for a moment before turning to his mum.

Liam furrows his brows and looks at Colton amused. "Colt, that's not a good idea." Marcel says and the older lad turns toward his younger brother. He shakes his head at the curly hair lad and then turns back to Liam, jabbing him in the chest with his finger. "Colton! That's not a good idea.. Mum do something!" Marcel snaps looking between his drunk brother and Liam who was going rigid the more Colton jabbed him in the chest.

"Why isn't it a good idea to fight him?"

"He's a boxer sweetie, and he was training to be a fire fighter." Their mum says but Colt just laughs, jabbing Liam again. Marcel moves quicker than anyone else and grabs Liam before he was even able to lift a muscle. Liam's hands grab the towel that was slipping off Marcel's hip and holds it in place.

"What the fuck man, get your hands off my brother! This is why I want to fight him, he's always touching Marcel... It needs to stop, he's my little brother man, not yours!!" He stabs his finger in Liam's face, but the larger man doesn't react. "Everyone is telling me that it's a bad idea, that you're this or that; well I don't care I think I can still fuck you up. And to make this even more fun, if you beat me, you can take Marcel to London to meet his cock sucking brother."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Marcel whirls on his brother and almost loses his towel, except Liam was still holding it. "Don't put me into the middle of a battle you're not going to win!" He snarls glaring at his brother and Colton glares right back.

"I'll fight you," Liam's words come out low and Marcel turns to face him, his eyes wide. "Niall, I want to talk to you. Come on," and with that he leads them into Marcel's room, his hands still holding the towel. Slamming the door Liam turns on Niall in an instant. Once the lad's hands were off Marcel's towel it fell, revealing a perfectly round ass.

Niall stares at it for a moment before Liam plucks him in the forehead. Marcel dived behind the bed, grabbing his clothing off the covers. He gets dressed; his face a flaming red. Looking back at the other lads, he blushes further when he sees their cheeks were painted red.

"I'm really sorry!" He screams before looking back at the ground. They stand in the middle of the room for a long time in silence before Niall breaks the tension by laughing histerically.

"You're bum is quite lovely!" He says and Marcel and Liam both blush looking away from Niall and each other. "Well it is, I see no reason in lying about it. And Liam!" He was suddenly serious. "How the hell are you going to agree to fight with Colton?" He swatts the older lad and Marcel swatts him too.

"What did you hit me for?" He asks looking Marcel in the eyes for a moment.

"I don't want to go to London!"

"Well then I guess you should have tackled your brother before he issued the challenge. He has what's coming to him." With that Liam covers his head as two hands swatt him. He chuckles before climbing back into the bed; pulling his laptop onto his lap.

Marcel and Niall follow suit and soon the three of them were watching the Little Mermaid on the small screen. Marcel was singing to himself, while Niall and Liam were joyiously singing loudly. Shaking his head, Marcel falls asleep with a smile on his face. The other two follow suit minutes later, all cuddling together in the middle of the curly haired lad's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think of the chapter. Love ya


End file.
